gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:2011 Census
The Wiki has already had over 1 year of editing so here at the admin team we are taking a census of all our editors admins and users alike! Please click the butt''on below and type in this form DO NOT EDIT THIS SECTION WITH YOUR NAME. ADD A NEW SECTION AT THE BOTTOM WITH THE SAME TEMPLATE. THANK YOU!! 'Take part in the census!' __TOC__ Tama63 *Edits: 6.960 at 12/07/2011 *Editing since 16:07, March 5, 2011 *Great Wiki ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 16:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Capt. Skull X Edits:3340 Member Since: January 8th, 2011 COmment: Ummmm this wiki is awesome. Duhhhhh lol. and i love all the creative ppl. the roleplay kinda kills it though :\ Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 16:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Jack Pistol Edits: 2259 Editing Since: April 17 2011 Comments: The wiki is great! I've been using it way before i signed up, I always came on to read people's stories etc. Keira Kinover *2,310 Edits *March 5, 2011 *I like the wiki, I think it's a great way to get information, read stories, etc. Jason Yelloweagle *Edits: 743 *Editing since April 30, 2011 *Great job Admins may the Wiki live on! John Breasly Edits: 11,324 Editing since: January 3rd, 2011 Comments about wiki: I think the wiki is better without these super roleplaying pages, but I still love this page... the retro feel was nice though. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW GenLawrence * over 3000 *Editing since January 20th *Great wiki, but alot of fights. Good to see the crativity of ppl on the game. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Shade Link *Edits: 5,043 *Editing since February 3rd, 2011 *Comment about the wiki: I came here after a talk with Skull when he invited me to join his guild, Skull's Marines. I came across it, and I decided to make some of my creations public here. I will continue editing here for a long time, and I will do what I can to prevent vandalism, harassment, and other problems. --''Shade'' Stpehen *Edits:1,574 *Editing since July 18th 2010 *Great wiki, needs less fighting.... 17:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) CaptainGoldvane2 *Edits: 4, 532 *Editing since July 10, 2010 *Comment about the wiki- Awesome being an admin here. Great admins, users, and pages! This is really the only Wiki i'm active on. Ive made stories and friends alike here. It's awesome with good pages and awesome people! I enjoy being an admin here very much. My fellow admins are awesome, and so are all the users and pages. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) LeClerc Sharpe Edits- 3,250 and going up! Editing Since February 1st Great wiki Sharpe Curycoo *Edits: 4032 *Member Since March 10, 2010 *Comment: I aint goin nowhere, i founded this baby, i got it goin boi. 17:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin Macmorgan *Above 3,000 edits * Editing since May 8th 2011 * I've met some of the nicest people I ever met right here at the POTCO PLayers wiki! We are all like one big family! 17:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Katbluedog *Edits:3,505 *Editing since: July 18th, 2010 *Comment about the wiki: I promise to always help the wiki in any way possible. I will do the best I can to make sure the wiki is fair, safe and a great place to edit. I love this wiki and the community of editors on it. -- 17:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Captain Bonehead *Edits: 200 *Editing since: May 24, 2011 *Comment: The wiki really helps inspire your imagination, and helps you make a lot of new friends. The Infamous Captain Bonehead 17:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Jzfredskins *Edits: 2,893 *Member since April 26, 2010 *Comment about the wiki:Unstable at times, but it keeps going. A great place to have fun. -- Nicholas NIkolai Edits: 1.2k Member since: April 17th, 201Comment: I'll help when given the chance, and I use all authority I have in this wiki to better it. {C {C}FMA = THE KING! 17:48, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Too11 *Edits: 78 *Editing since: 2011 February 17 *Comment about the wiki: very cool wiki Too11 17:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Simon Treasurehawk Edits: 4,015 Editing since: August 21st, 2010 (Several edits before as Contrib.) Comments about wiki: Honestly, I don't like the wiki at all now and I'm pretty much inactive.\ Bill2222 *Edits: 3,708 *Editing since: April 25, 2011 *Comment about the wiki: Its a great place to be and show off ppls creativity and imagination and is a great place to make friends Matthew O'malley *Edited Since-December 2010 *Great Wiki Del Darkskull *Edits: 80 *Editing since: January 28th, 2011 *Comment about the wiki: It's a good premise, but I don't think I'm going to get much involved if all of this fighting and roleplaying continues to get out of hand. Johnny Goldtimbers *Edits:323 *Editing since: February 18, 2011 *Comment about the wiki: Wonderful Editing System, Very Resorceful wiki 19:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) FoulbertoSmasho *Edits:1,712 *Member since: Jan. 23, 2011 *I love the wiki for more reasons than it would be suitible to write here. idk wat to do somebody help me... xD so im SecondJamie and im here xD somebody put on on the list or whatev Kitty the Cat Edits: 662 Member Since: 27 January 2011 Comments about the Wiki: PPW is a great and creative place full of great and creative people with great and creative pages! The entertaining stories on this wiki brings laughter and sometimes conflicts, but on the subject is an amusing and happy place. CaptainShadow11 *Edits: 8,074 on July 12th, 2011 *Member Since: December 4th, 2010 *Comments: Love the wiki, great idea, great admins. Lord Samuel Redbeard Edits: 2,644 (Estimated) Member since: November 17, 2010 Comments About the Wiki: This wiki has a lot to offer for not only me, but for all of our users. Its pages are fun to read as well as informational. Keep up the good work, all of you! '' '' King Edward Daggerhawk *Edit: 503 since 1/2/2011 *Edit Since: Janurary 2, 2011 *Best Wiki for POTCO, has great Admins, and a great way to find out new things *I like to thank those who created this Roger Wildeagle *Edits: 260 (i edit lots o grammr mistaks) *Nah jk idk why i have so many edits *Member Since: March 10, 2011 *To much roleplay, not enough futuristic technology and lasers, and taco bells and pizza Good pages, good admins, and now theirs movieeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss hurray! {C Whathopercy *Edits: 575 (Or Something like that) *Member Since: April 21, 2011 *Great Administation, too many role playing wars, but cool roleplaying companies and groups. Long live the wiki! Captain Robert aka the great one :D Editing since- Januarary Maybe. Came across this wiki when i was on Pirates Online Wiki. I've edited and will most likely continue to edit :D Trickster22 Editing since September-2-2010 Edits made- 1,587 Comment: I'd like to thank Jzfredskins for telling me about this wiki otherwise I would never be here right now. I think this is a great fanon wiki but we need to stop fighting a little more. We have taken steps to restore disipline but sometimes it's a little too harsh so light up on it a little. I think that everyones doing a great job writing stories on here. Overall I like it! Trickster22 01:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Trickster22 Prince Edgar Wildrat of England (Formally known as Edgar Wildrat) Editing since - January 4th 2011 My friend, Jim Bloodsilver showed me the wiki. # Of Edits: and counting. well, the wiki could be better, its A.W.E.S.O.M.E, lacks in not role play-ness. I think the whole role play needs a break. Its awesome though, thank you all for making this wiki possible, . I think this is one of the most successful of all WikiaFarms out there. PirateDude4 editing since: June 4th 2011 Edits made:150 Comment: this wiki is great i can post all sorts of things i wrote about the game on here! EPIC! Jim Logan(Formerly Captain Jim Logan) Member since September 25,2010 Edited since October 25,2011 edits made: 5,749 Comment: i love this wiki, I like the people here as many of them are awesome. Lord Jeremiah Garland Edits: 203 Member Since: May 30, 2011 Comment: A great add on to POTCO, and a good way to keep in touch with friends and guildmembers outside of the guild. All the admins a helpful when you are don't understand something, and it has been very fun all around. However, for some reason (I'm not sure if its a problem with the wikia or my computer), I, for like the past two weeks, have not been able to add a new page. I don't know why, every time I try to I lose connection. But the weird thing is I can edit just fine. Lord Jeremiah Garland Emma Winters Edits:51 Member since: December 22, 2010 Comment : Cool wiki! I love it! ~~Angel Ligerheart~~ John Warsmythe Edits:516 Member Since: April 4, 2011 Comment: The admins make everything on here better. I love the wiki and the people. User:Jarod29 Edits:90 Comment: I know I haven't been here very long, but my time here has been great. Keep making this Wiki great!;D User:Jarod29 Edits:90 Editing since: June 23, 2011 Comment: I know I haven't been here very long, but I've really enjoyed the time I've been here and everyone's always really nice to me! keep it up! ;D - Jarod MM&WB Edits:28 Member since: June 15, 2011 MM&WB Comment: This wiki is great, i am just a little confused. POTCFAN32 *Edits: 2 @7/16/2011 *Editing since 7/16/2011 *Great Wiki POTCFAN32 Francis Bluehawk 13:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk AdmiralHenry Edits: 407 Member since: January 19 2011 Signature: Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 14:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC)'' James O'martin Edits: Not many. Member Since: April 2011 Comment: An o-k wiki, needs to stop with the fighting in some areas. Also, needs to allow players to have ideas for fanmade movies without having an admin saying "this will cause fights" (when it won't) or is "off topic". Overall a nice but not awesome wiki. :) So it's good. -James O'martin Will Admeral of the Outlaw Navy BLAKE IS HERE